The adventure of Anika and Hoobert
by yhstories
Summary: This isn't a fanfiction. This is just a story I wrote for fun. Read if your bored and review if you have comment:) otherwise enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Are you even listening to me?" Hoobert asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, don't you ever wonder what is beyond those grey towers. What's over the walls?" I said.

"Okay, so you weren't. Ani, not this again. It's probably just the wilderness."

"No, I mean whats _really _over the walls. Not what your parents are brainwashing you to think."

Hoobert sighed.

"Nevermind, let's- let's just go back home. It's almost 6." Hoobert replied, defeated.

We started to head home but I just couldn't stop thinking about the walls. Why were they there? Why couldn't I get out of this stupid city when I read that there were so many more cities before? It was pointless to wonder these things because either no one had the answer or no one wanted to say. I said my goodbyes to Hoobert when we arrived in front of my huge, lavish home. It was almost ridiculous to have a house as big as we did considering we only had 3 members in our family. It was a lot bigger than Hoobert's house even though he had 4 siblings. My parents were so unreasonable and ridiculous at times.

Our family's cook Kasine made mac and cheese- my favorite. Something must've been up because Community City only eat healthy food that will keep your body young

"Ani dear, I'm so glad your back. Monsuir and I need to talk to you. Come honey! Let's talk while we eat." Mallielie,my mom, said in her sweetest voice.

I rolled my eyes. _This better be good. _

"Well, Hoobert telepathed me saying-"

"TPD" I corrected.

"What? oh yeah, TPDed me that you wanted to go out of the walls again."

_great. Hoobert that tattle-telling goody goody. _

"Malliellie, I just asked what was beyond those walls."

"Anika, you know what's there. There's only trees and danger. _The wild." _

_"_Do you want me to believe that shit? I'm 12, almost an adult, _mother._ I have a right to know everything you two do!"

Mallielie pursed her lips together when I called her mother. Nobody calls their mom mother anymore because legend says that it makes you old and that is the last thing my mom wants to be. In fact, that is the last thing anyone in Community City wants to be: old, ugly, and fat.

"If you're almost an adult, then act like it. Grow up. What are you going to do when you're 15, all grown up but still acts, talks, and _thinks _like a child. Stop going around and trashing our reputations." Monsuir told me annoyed.

Oh right. Monsuir and Mallielie's reputation. I should live up to their standards and glory. I wanted to tell them off so they would see that they don't have any power over their all grown up daughter; but I had a better idea. I shut up for the rest of the dinner and enjoyed my mac and cheese while I conspired my plan in my mind.

Hoobert and I are going out of those walls and into the "wild".


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a couple of days since my parent's little outburst, i guess you can call it. I had been trying to convince Hoobert to come with me for a couple of days and he reluctantly agreed. Finally, I was ready to go out into the wild.

That's when Lunie (otherwise known as my grandma) came in to talk to me.

"What do you want Lunie." I asked.

"Ani, don't do it.."

_How did she know? _

"Don't do what." I replied.

"You know what I'm talking about. Please baby-"

"Don't call me that. I'm practically an adult."

"Alright Anika, I won't but please don't go. Don't do it. You don't know what you're asking for."

"I love you Lunie, but I think I do know what I'm asking for. ANSWERS and if no one is willing to give them to me, then I'm just going to have to find out myself."

"Ani, please, I'll give you the answers. anything you want! please, I know that you're mad at your parents but they've been making it up to you!" Lunie pleaded.

"Yeah, they've been making it up to me with presents and money and things that I don't want. What I want isn't going to be satisfied with my parents coaxing. If you want to give me answers, then you better start with this: why do we live inside of towers and what is out there that is so dangerous?"

Lunie's face turned serious and her face began to crease.

"Well these walls were built after World War IIII when the nuclear bombs destroyed so much of this planet. When everything was destroyed, only the wealthiest of the wealthiest found a small area that used to be known as this place called Italy to live on. That's when the walls went up- not to keep us in but to keep the rest of the world out. This happened when I was a very young girl but I remember everything vividly. What was considered normal was so different before this city. You were considered an adult when you were 18 and you're gonna laugh at this but back when I was a child, being 12 meant that you were a child."

"A child?! How long did people used to live until then?! 200?!"

"No my love, they only lived until about 80."

"80?! That's too young to die!"

"Yes, yes, I agree my love but you have to listen to what I'm about to tell you next very carefully. The reason you can't go out there is because when 0.03% of Earth's population came to settle in Community City, the rest of the world went into total chaos. No one had homes, people were dying in the millions, there was no food to eat, no home to live in, and no water to drink. When the world is that chaotic and desperate, it is really easy for a group of people or in this case a powerful family to get everyone under their power. The Montiel family took advantage of this and the whole world is now basically their slave. Our city pays tributes to the Montiels to leave us alone. If you go out there, they'll capture you and who knows if you'll ever come back."

"If I get captured and ever come back, I'm sure that Mallielie and Monsuir will be happy."

"That's not true! Look at all the presents they give you! Look at your house! Ani, I need you. I'm 133 now and I only have 17 years to live. I want you to be there."

"Lunie, I'm coming back, don't worry."

Lunie sighed, all the fight in her had left her and she looked… old.

"Anika, please just- just be careful. The Montiels are not what you think. The whole Earth is in ruins and poverty."

"Lunie, I'll be careful. I just need to check this out for myself. And… I- I love you," Then in the slightest whisper, "Grandma."

Lunie actually smiled, "I love you too baby.. come back safely.."


End file.
